


Open and Raw

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, M/M, Original Statement, Other, Stalking, Tim lives!AU, Trans Jon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, canon-typical retraumatization, feral archivist Jon, the saddest Tim Lives AU, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for the prompt "Jon/Tim + others/Tim, noncon + compulsion"Tim is attacked and unfortunately, the Archivist can smell trauma like a shark smells blood.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Tim Stoker/Hunt OMCs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Rusty Kink





	Open and Raw

**Author's Note:**

> https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=202340#cmt202340  
> "Jon/Tim + others/Tim, noncon + compulsion: S4 AU where Tim survived the Unknowing. Tim has been raped by monsters and is found by Jon afterwards. Jon can't resist compelling him to get his experience out of him, and maybe even fucks Tim himself to make sure that Tim remembers every detail."

Tim’s dizzy with pain and despair, and all he wants is to curl up and sink into the dirty ground.

Instead, he props himself up on shaking elbows and stares at the figure crouched in the mouth of the alley.

His eyes are hungry. He looks starved, and Tim…

"I'm sorry," Jon whispers.

Oh, god, Tim feels like _meat._

“No. Jon, _no.”_

Jon’s eyes are wrong. He’s not blinking.

“ **Tell me** _._ ”

“ _I know I should have been more careful. While you’ve been gone, the other Powers have been making their moves and after the Flesh outright attacked us I should have known we wouldn’t be safe anywhere. I went out anyway. I wasn’t even going anywhere, just out. I just had to get_ _out.”_

Jon creeps closer, crouches right next to him and he can’t move. Can’t stop talking.

“ _I didn’t_ _even_ _know I was being followed until they wanted me to. Being stalked. Being_ _hunted. I know he let me see him, that first one. Make the chase better._

_I caught sight of him in a shop window. Big older guy, clean-cut in a nice shirt. Just standing at the other side of the road, staring at me. There was something wrong about him and for a second I was so angry, so sure he was another bloody mannequin that I almost went right to him. I didn’t, though, because as I looked I couldn’t see any glass eyes or stitches. It was the eyes, I think. The eyes were reflective, like a dog’s eyes. They shone in the streetlights, bored into me like he wanted me to notice. I just stood there and stared and watched him realize I’d seen him._

_And he smiled, and all his teeth were sharp.”_

Oh, god, he can’t do this. He tries to beg, plead with his eyes, but Jon holds his gaze and he sees the desperation there as clear as he sees that awful man.

 _“_ _Everyone knows about the fight-flight-freeze response. I like to think of myself as fight, but I always knew I was freeze. At least, I thought I did. Because when I saw those teeth I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I looked for somewhere, anywhere I could escape to, but everywhere I looked I saw more. Standing in doors and alleyways, all different ages, sizes, races, but their eyes were the same._ ”

Jon’s eyes are full of the same hunger and beyond the reconstituted terror, Tim is very, very afraid.

“ _I think I counted three or four before they started to chase me in the open. The way they moved wasn’t human. It made me think of that statement, from the hunter? The wolfman one. They started changing, slowly, until most of them were those things and you know what I thought? I thought that if I stopped running it would spoil their chase enough to let me escape. Stupid._

 _I stopped here, and I waited. It didn’t take long. The first one led them in and he was still smiling that awful smile and I knew I’d fucked up._ ”

He wants to beg. Wants to stop before Jon makes him relive it. It’s too late, he knows. It was too late the moment Jon smelled a statement.

“ _They didn’t even say anything. Just held me down and tore my clothes away, not caring if they cut me. I struggled, but they were so strong, stronger than I could ever have imagined._ ”

Jon starts to squirm. His face flushed. Hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs. Is he getting off on this?

“ _I still thought they were going to kill me, at that point. I didn’t realize until the big one spat on his fingers. I felt my stomach drop and all the fight went out of me at once. I had passed the limit of what I could process. I went sort of numb, like I was just watching him lift up my hips and not feeling it._ ”

He watches Jon wiggle out of his trousers and press his fingers between his legs. They come away wet, strings of slick that catch the light. He wants to say no, Jon no, please stop, you can’t, this can’t be happening. Instead he says “ _It’s funny. I’ve seen a mannequin wear my own brother’s skin and I still couldn’t believe they were going to rape me._ ”

Jon weighs almost nothing in Tim’s lap. He rubs himself against Tim’s cock, takes him in hand and drags the head through slick folds and Tim wants desperately not to get hard but it’s so warm inside him.

“ _The big one put his fingers in me, and just like that I was back to reality. This was real, and it hurt like hell. I screamed, then. I’ve never screamed like that._ ”

Jon raises himself up and Tim wants to scream like that again.

“ _I thought I was tearing open_ ,” he says, as Jon sinks down onto his cock with a whimper.

Jon’s cunt is so _tight_. Tim wants to struggle, but all he can do is lay there and speak the words and feel it all over again, pulled taut between terror and pain and betrayal and the soft, wet clutch of Jon’s insides. Jon’s breath hitches and his eyes roll, breaking his gaze, and for a moment Tim pushes up out of the compulsion. All the panic breaks through at once.

“No, no no no stop please,” he babbles, scrabbling at skinny thighs. “Jon stop, please, please I don’t want to do this, don’t make me do this!”

Jon moans, leans down and braces his forearms on the dirty ground, brackets Tim’s head. Presses his forehead to Tim’s and those eyes are so close and so big he feels like he’ll fall in.

“Please, Tim,” Jon gasps, ragged and desperate, “God, please, I’m sorry, tell me more. _**More**_ _._ ”

“ _One of them had a little packet of lube_ ,” he says. Hot tears roll from the corners of his eyes. His nails dig into Jon’s thighs . “ _But they didn’t use it until the first one was done with me_ . _I don’t know how to describe how much it hurt. Like pulling a muscle and rope burn at once. I thought I was gonna die there._ _I thought_ _he_ _w_ _as_ _gonna rape me to death._ _”_

His ass throbs with fresh pain and Jon _moans_ and starts riding him in earnest. Why does it have to feel so good? Tim can’t think, can’t catch his breath except to speak. His world is shrinking down to Jon’s eyes, heavy-lidded with pleasure but still inescapable, and his hot cunt and the pain in Tim’s battered body and the words. The _words_ that flow out of him like vomit, and he can barely register that he’s speaking now because it’s all happening fresh.

“ _They wouldn’t even talk to me. They wouldn’t say anything. Even when I kicked and screamed they just hit me again. It was like I was just a thing they were using, something they found to jam their dicks into.”_

He wants to shut his eyes. He wants to stop seeing Jon’s eyes. Those terrible dark pits that swallow everything so greedily and give nothing back. He wishes he had a knife. Wishes he could move.

Wishes this monster had never woken up.

“ _The human-looking ones were bad, but the big ones were worse. They were wrong, down there, like dogs but misshapen. Like they took all the ugliest parts of both.”_

A low, hungry whine from Jon’s throat. It sounds so much like them.

“ _It_ _hurt the most. There wasn’t enough slick, even after the first two had come inside me and with the actual lube. Too big and weird-shaped, like it wasn’t made for this. Or maybe I wasn’t. I hadn’t stopped fighting yet and_ _I screamed and I fought_ _and tried to bite and nothing worked. It just kept fucking me, deeper and harder and faster until it spilled inside me. And then I felt it swell.”_

It hurts _so much._ It hurts so much just to think about but now there’s the awful, toe-curling pleasure around his cock making stars dance at the edges of his vision.

“ _It wasn’t right. It wasn’t a knot, it was just this misshapen lump that stretched me and stretched me until I thought I might pass out from the pain. I did pass out, when it ripped it out of me._ _I don’t know what they did when I was out but it hurts so much they all must have had a go._ _”_

He chokes on a sob. It won’t come, so the words seep out around it, and he looks into the dark abyss of Jon’s eyes and wishes they’d both been blown to pieces.

“ _It hurts so much and you feel so good and all I want is to go home.”_

All at once it rips out of him, a broken sob, and Jon clenches tight around him and he comes deep, deep in that wet heat. Jon whimpers, a series of high, hysterical gasps as he shudders and ripples deep inside and makes a mess of himself. There are tears on his face, too, blissful as it is.

He can’t hate him anymore. Tim wonders if it’s even possible to hate an animal that mauls you.

“Statement ends.”


End file.
